Fairy Tail Divergence World Line
by Triox55
Summary: Okabe Rintarou a.k.a Hououin Kyouma finds himself in a new world, known as Earthland/Fiore. He soon goes searching for his friends and desperately searching for an answer at fixing his problem of getting home. What will happen when he stumbles upon the strongest mage guild "Fairy Tail"? Will that be his solution of getting home? Or will it lead to a total chaos of a paradox?
1. Mayuri's D-Mail

**Chapter 1:**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or Steins;Gate ,I only use this to my own imagination of creation to this story. Please be advise that this is rated for teens due to some violence and course language. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you guys find it interesting; i'll be posting the second chapter real soon. Anyways Cheers! :D**

_Divergence:_ 0.000791%

AD 2010. 08. 13 19:37:34:00

Okabe was running with Mayuri and holding her hand for dear life like there was no tomorrow; to the train station in Akihabara. The thought of tomorrow wasn't going to happen for Mayuri if the so called "_Hououin Kyouma_", doesn't come up with a strategy to save her fate. Okabe was getting exhausted as they reached up to a crosswalk nearby the station, as they stop waiting for the light to shine to walk. Okabe cautiously looks left to right slowly to check for the Rounders as Mayuri looks up at Okabe with seeing his expression of worries and despair, it made her body start to shake due to his actions from earlier,

"**Okarin... Why do we have to run?**" Okabe goes in shock for a second, wishing that she wouldn't of asked; he just didn't want her to know her tragedy. He knew that he had to remain calm and work with the hectic traumatizing situation as best as he could, "**There's no time to explain, we just have to keep moving**" Said Okabe quickly.

He grabs her hand, they make their way across the street casually with a few other people ahead of them, as it gets around to _7:40 pm_ they make it to the tunnel that leads down to the station. Okabe and Mayuri reach down the last steps of the sub-underground station and make their over to the white boundary line waiting for the train's arrival. They both stand there for a few minutes with just listening to the crowd talking among themselves near the back wall and the bench area; even some that were drinking their coffee nearby the sub-underground cafe dinner. After a few more minutes pass Mayuri looks up at Okabe still seeing his fear, despair, and most of all the pain in eyes as if he was trying to hold back something that was bothering him, she looks away with a broad smile and looks right ahead of her,

"**I have the feeling that were being chased by someone**" Said Mayuri

Okabe's eyes widen a bit, she continues, "**Whatever the trouble is i'm sure it's something bad, and it must mean you want me to be somewhere safe. I have the feeling like I have seen this all before like deja vu... me being shot, falling/tripping down stairs and even saving you from being ran over by a car... but what I do know is that you'll find a way to save me**" Said Mayuri.

She turns back to look up to him with a bigger smile and slightly turns her head to the right. Okabe looks at her with warmth and fashion; he knows deep down that she knows everything happening in this predicament. He anxtiously looks at his cell phone that reads _7:47pm_ "**All I want is this time machine business to soon be over...**" Replied Mayuri a bit melancholy

He puts his cell phone back in his pocket and looks at Mayuri knowing that she's going to die in 13 minutes. She continues looking away from him with a childish face, "**Then it will back to normal where all of the times we had with you, me and Daru in the Future Gadget Lab, although I really really like having Kurisu and Ruka around and all the other members we met during these last few weeks**" Said Mayuri, she was smiling and most of all happy.

Okabe felt stressed out from all the times he had to live through seeing this moment; every time whenever something really terrible went down; she would always in someway smile. It made him feel the deep pits of agony for having to see her friend in pain. He didn't want to put her through this anymore, even if it was just a dream to her; to him it was like having her body used as an experiment.

He was about to cry but held his tears back as best as he could; he looked at her seeing that she was still smiling and now humming a tune; he wished that this moment would last forever. Minutes later he hears the train in the distance heading close to its destination towards them. As the train is almost near the end of the tunnel, Mayuri takes out her grandmothers pocket watch, she examines it and becomes disappointed.

"**Oh no I just wound you; don't tell me your broken**" Replied Mayuri

She frowns looking at her pocket watch, Okabe takes out his phone again quickly and checks the time again _7:59 pm_ This is where the moment of truth would happen before his eyes once more, he couldn't bare it any longer he just wanted the time to pass 8 pm with her body still on the planet.

Okabe was about to say something when suddenly out of the blue a stranger in a white jumpsuit covering his entire body, ran by in a rush pushing Mayuri a little too hard that sends her falling onto the tracks, leading her pocket watch to grasp out of her hands; she falls onto the tracks. Okabe panics "**Mayuri!"** It was too late he wouldn't have enough time to get her.

In the next few seconds, as she was about to get up she hears the train whistle; she turns seeing the train coming closer and closer; blinding her. She holds out her hand as if reaching for the light, as if she was having her last moment to reach for a way out; the train passed over the tracks soon ending Mayuri. Okabe stares as the train is making its way to slow down, to his surprise he was shocked that this person wasn't a rounder; it was just a mere random person. He could tell by the jumpsuit; like most rounders they usually have a mask. He quickly turns and sees the person making his way up the stairs; bumping through a few people. He was on the verge of losing his sanity and began to scream in misery. He became ever more desperate from having the help of death every turn he made through the loop hole; with not a second more he dashed his way pursing the target. At that moment he had wished that he never discovered time travel and just wished that this nightmare would end too.

As he leaves the scene and making his way up the stairs as quickly as possible to catch up with the guy, ignoring the world around him; he shouts out to the man now running across the cross walk street.

**"How could you kill my friend!? Why!? What did she ever do to you... you bastard!" **Cried out Okabe in tears,

Making his way across the street, a car screeches coming to a complete stop nearly 1 meter from hitting him; he stops in fear. He looked at the car seeing that it was black and tinted; a women comes out realizing that it was none other then Moeka Kiryuu (Shining Finger a.k.a M4) who is working with SERN. In a panic he runs for dear life, heading across the street not looking back and soon made it down an alley nearby; he heard shouting from some distance; ignoring it he kept making his way through a short cut to his apartment.

He didn't care about finding the mysterious civilian anymore, right now he had to get back to his apartment; and fast. He reaches and makes his way up the second floor of the "_Future Gadget Lab_". Barging through the door into his room, he sees Makise Kurisu there with a concern, sad and serious expression, she was standing near the time leap machine crossing her arms and leaning a bit on the side wall,

"**Okabe?**" Said Makise he was shocked to see her here, "**I thought I told you to leave town as soon as you can!?**"Replied Okabe confused and furious by the reason why she was in his apartment,

"**So, what happened this time? Did the rounders get her?"** Asked Kurisu Curiously, Okabe remembers telling her in another timeline but apparently she must of known. "**No...**" Kurisu gasps "**She was pushed by a mysterious civilian while we were waiting for the train... but the train was too close and I couldn't of saved her in time. I-I just don't know what to do anymore I've tried hundreds of times to save her but everytime she dies...its no use... there's no point in helping her anymore.**"

Makise looks at him, she begins to tighten her fists and growls in anger and melancholy as she walks over releasing her one hand giving him a slap in the face, "**What the hell!?** **So you're giving up...**** i'm disappointed in you Okabe**"Exclaimed Kurisu. Okabe looks down on the ground speechless, "**Maybe you can trying sending a D-mail to Mayuri?!**" said Makise calming down.

**"No, If I do that it might lead to making this world line worse" **Said Okabe still frustrated, Makise stares at him for a few moments in her serious attitude, **"I guess you're right, but if you keep time leaping your just going to get the same result" **Said Makise **"Then i'll just have to keep leaping until I save her" **Said Okabe impatiently,

**"Listen... Okabe the more times you keep leaping; the more its going to tear you apart. I can see it through your eyes and... I can't describe it but its like I've seen you like this before... in my dreams" ** Said Makise sadly,

Okabe doesn't reply from her assistants comment; slightly blushing. He looks at her in shocked, Kurisu sees his reaction and she blushes as well, "**I didn't mean it like that! ** Exclaimed Kurisu **"Its okay I find it rather cute"** Said Okabe

Makise jumping in shock and blushing even more than before. **"What are you saying?!" **Asked Kurisu Confused

**"Every worldline that I've gone you were always there by side helping me and caring for me... I just don't know what I'd do without you; without your help I might have already been gone from this world by now...Christina"** Said Okabe smiling slightly. Her blushing disappears and understands that he was stating that he's trusting her and believing that she will be able to help him but still annoying her as usual.**"Hey quit calling me that!"** Examines Kurisu,

**"Okay then I suppose I should try sending a D-Mail to Mayuri instead" **Said Okabe, he didn't want to argue with her; he knew the rounders would be here looking for them any minute. Kurisu becomes more serious again also realizing the real situation,

"** If you do this it might end the loop, since D-Mails have a more drastic change on the past then with the time leap machine****"** Said Makise

**"So what should I say to her it's not like I can tell her to leave this country or anything. After all she's only still a high student living with her family" **Said Okabe

Makise puts her one hand resting her finger and thumb across her chin **"Yeah makes sense" **Agreed Makise

They both think in silence to themselves for a few moments until Makise had an idea, **"How about you tell her that she can't come to the lab on the day of her death; but make an excuse so it doesn't complicate things"** Said Makise, he nods with agreeing with her suggestion. **"Alright" **Said Okabe

Okabe goes into thought while Makise makes her way to the microwave,(_Mayuri always loves coming to lab its like one of her escapes to relax and enjoy herself here, it would hurt her if I intrude her welcome for even one day; but if I work around with a good excuse then i'm sure this world won't hurt her at all_)

Meanwhile, in Mr. Braun's shop below the Future Gadget Lab, Suzuha was cleaning the televisions before she was done for the day, when she walked around she suddenly heard Okabe and Makise talking about the D-Mail through the vent near the far corner. She right away knew what her mission was to do, she went to the television that controlled the D-mails from upstairs and was about to push the button.

She thought of turning it on but was worried if Mr. Braun would find out that she was fooling around, plus doing it too early will risk complications for the members up above. She decided to wait and go near the vents to hear in on more of the conversation .

Meanwhile back in the Future Gadget Lab on the second floor at _8:26 pm_, Makise was setting up the time on the Microwave for 168 hours, she turns her head looking at Okabe with confirmation "Are you, ready?"Okabe looks at her with confidence "Start it up"; she presses start on the timer and it begins ticking away with an electrical blue static wave transferring all across the room.

Suzuaha put her ear away from the vent and ran quickly to the television and turned it on right away; as she did so it showed the mountain and lake as it rumbled the entire apartment. Mr. Braun was just putting Nae to bed when he heard the rumbling, Nae in her bed holding the covers a bit above her face sacred saying "**What is that Mr. Hououin Kyouma up to this time daddy?!**", Mr. Braun looking above the ceiling with dust falling and getting everywhere in the room, "**Nothing good, but he's going to be costing me some damages**" says Mr. Braun in disgust and annoyance while gritting his teeth; he then storms out of the room. He heads into the front of the shop seeing Suzuha near one of the televisions, Suzuha turns to see Mr. Braun and she became worried that of causing a problem for Okabe. Mr. Braun stops in his track slightly surprised,"**What are you still doing here, your done for the day**"; "**Yeah, sorry I was just finishing up dusting**" she replies with her hand on her head slightly nervous.

_(Future Gadget Lab)_

Okabe looks down at his phone reading

**_To: Mayuri Shiina From: Hououin Kyouma - On August the 13th, no one can come to the future gadget as I will be busy with some errands That's all El Psy Congroo _**

A few seconds pass and he looks at his phone deciding if this would be the right decision. Back down in the first floor (_Mr. Braun's Shop_), "**I'm going to go show that guy a thing or two about a sense of peace and privacy**" says Mr. Braun storming off about to leave the front door. Suzuha begins to panic, she turns to go and try to stop Mr. Braun until she trips and falls back onto the T.V making it crash against the wall. She hears a static burst at the wall leaving a mark, she sees that Mr. Braun is already about to help her up.

"**Are you okay?**" says Mr. Braun concerned, "**Yeah I'll be okay**" she says smiling slightly. Then they see something on the T.V that looked different, it showed a strange town that showed a big building that read a sign but it was too blurry to be able to see it. Mr. Braun and Suzuha were extremely confused; Mr. Braun scratches his head saying "**What in the world is this?**" they continue to look at the television with shock and curiosity.

Back on the second floor (_Future Gadget Lab_), Okabe was about to press the button but he then thought to himself if this would lead him to being more lost or causing something his world worse. He didn't worry about it anymore because he needed to save her, its something he cannot live without he'll do anything even if it costs his life in the process to bring her back.

He then finally decides to make his choice by pressing the button, as he clicks it, the phone statics a huge wave causing pressure running through his entire body. All of a sudden he hears a big boom from the Microwave **"Ahh" **Exclaimed Kurisu

She flies across the room landing on the floor near the couch unconscious. Okabe looks to where she was lying reminding him of the moment where he found her body dead in a storage room on the 7th floor in the Radio building from Dr. Nakabayashi's lecture in the beta world line.

It hit him hard on the stomach as he could barely get a word out from his mouth. He then looks back to where he saw the microwave blow up but notices that he sees the process still happening; only in a slightly different way. He couldn't believe of what was happening, he just saw more than blue static; he seen a gash wave of mixed-colors shifting and merging all across the room with Makise disappearing in the process. He didn't have too much time to react; as the static was reaching closer and brighter to him; he just had one word before he vanished into the abyss of the unknown yelling at the top of his lungs saying,

"**Mayuri!**"


	2. Operational: Phoenix!

Chapter 2:

** I do not own Steins; Gate or Fairy Tail. Be advise that this is rated for teens due to violence and minor language. Enjoy!**

(Hack into the Gate Intro Plays)

(The Intro Song Ends, New Chapter Starts)

A voice from the distance sounded like it was eerie as if it was trying to haunt him. He opens his eyes seeing black smoke all around him moving in a circular pattern of a never ending rotation. The suspense, and the misery of the unknown was frightening him; it even scared him more from the time when he reached the alpha world line. The eerie voice becomes louder this time and Okabe's eyes begin to widen in fear,

**"Uhh... Who's there?"** Called out Okabe, he tries to look closer by closing his eyes a bit to find the voice. He happens to find nothing, and a few moments go by with silence.

**"Kurisu?... Mayuri?" **Whimpered Okabe, he then heard giant footsteps rumbling the entire area almost making him fall over, he then hears a loud roar, he jumps back with a yelp and looks up to see a fire breathing dragon appear out of the misty smoke. His mouth becomes wide open and shocked by what he was seeing; he keeps staring thinking to himself that this is all just a dream.

He looked about 300 feet tall from height to length and the scales seemed to be thick red scales that looked bigger then he would of imagined, wings that appeared to be 200 feet long and from the face he had dark black eyes that shadowed an era of courage; yet he has large looking elf ears but a lot thicker and wider.

**"Who are you weird fellow?" **Asked the Fire Dragon, Okabe's eye widen farther back, his heart started to thump loud that he could hear it through his world, and his mind was just in great shock; he became speechless of the talking dragon.

**"A shy one... hmmm not the type of person to talk"** Said the Fire Dragon,He looks more closely at the lab coated so called scientist,

**"Are you some villager, guild member or possibly my enemy?" **Asked the Fire Dragon, Okabe takes a deep breath getting up from the cold ground and calms his body for a moment; he looks up at the dragon with confidence .

**"You're not real; you're just a vivid of my childish** **imagination"** exclaimed Okabe, the dragon smiles and laughs slightly,

**"Ahh that's kind of you to say but my patience is running low"** Said the Fire Dragon impatientley, he realizes that he shouldn't mess around with a dragon so he got to the point **"Where am I?" **asked Okabe

**"You're in a hidden cave in the deepest outskirts of Fiore" **Says the dragon; Okabe becomes confused by his answer and pauses for a moment.

**"What do you mean?"** Asked Okabe not convinced, the dragon is surprised by his actions, it confused him, **"I beg your pardon?"** Asked the dragon

Okabe was starting to get annoyed that this creature or whatever it was; was playing a game with him. He comes up with another question to continue his game,

**"Sorry it's just I don't get what Fiore is... is it a game, or a quest?"** Questioned Okabe curiously,he begins to lightly chuckle tilting his head down slightly; he becomes excited and eccentric,

**"Is it my destiny to save this tragedy from a bundled of mixed dilemma's into one?" **Asked Okabe ,he starts to laugh harder and holding his hand at his forehead brushing his hair back like he's about to prove his point** "Am I chosen to save this world because it's the choice of Steins; Gate?!" **exclaims Okabe waving his hands in the air.

The dragon becomes weary and annoyed of his interests in the human and yawns replying,** "I don't know if you came from a nut house or to mock me but this is not a place to be fooling around in my territory"** Said the dragon,Okabe knew he went a little over board and controlled himself,

**"I'm sorry to of intrude, if you would like me to leave to the quickest exit, I'd be more than happy to"** said Okabe slightly anxious with his hands up slightly gesturing as showing a need of gratitude. This place reminded him from a children's book about a boy who met a dragon and became friends with him in the cave; although he didn't recall what the story was called.

The Dragon tried to look deeper into Okabe and showed anger as if testing his bravery. Okabe looked at the dragon with terror as if he was going to incinerate him, he thought of running but he was worried that Kurisu and Mayuri might be trapped here; plus he didn't know the way out. The Dragon and the human looked eye to eye for a few moments saying nothing, Okabe began to ignore the fact of fear for a moment and started showing his courage. He becomes a bit furious and dominant,

**"But before I go anywhere since I'm lost from this weird delusion, I need to know if you've seen anyone else besides me that has came here?" **Demanded Okabe, Igneel began to smirk and smiles,

**"You're braver than I thought you would be, nobody has came into my cave for a long time besides you, usually most humans would run away in fear of me; but you are different I like that. The name is Igneel and I'm the Fire Dragon and also known as the Flame Dragon King"** Said Igneel, Okabe smirked as well,

**"So I guess you're not one of those dragons that I sometimes hear from those fairy tale books killing people; that's good. Surely I have you know that a man like me doesn't fear easily, I do as I will to keep my diligence hostile to people that try to avenge me. Be warned, I'm man of science; known as Hou-ouin Kyou-ma!"** Okabe laughs hysterically showing his hands high in the air,

**"Really? Strange name, but doesn't that mean the phoenix that lies within the center of the temple with horrifying the truth itself" **Said Igneel Casually.

Okabe stops laughing and becomes completely shocked again by how he figured out what that meant, what surprised him more was that he realized his name was referring very close to what was in front of him; although instead it's a dragon with flames then a bird.

**"I find this very intriguing, although I'm guessing that is not your real name is it?" **Said Igneel curiously

**"No it's Okabe Rintarou... but I hate it"** replied Okabe awkwardly, **"I see, well I'll respectfully call you Hououin Kyouma" **replies Igneel.

Okabe stands still looking around to find an exit but he couldn't see anything from all the smoke; all he could see was the dragon in front of him.** "Thanks you're the first living thing that actually accepts that name"** Said Okabe a bit surprised but relieved ** "Not at all"** Said Igneel,

**Am I dreaming this?" **Asked Okabe

Igneel says nothing for a moment and begins to laugh, **"That depends on how you put it"** Igneel keeps laughing as Okabe gives him a unhappy stare **"It's not a joke man, know that I'm from somewhere where a talking dragon would find odd and interesting"** Igneel stops laughing giving more of his attention back on Okabe

**"And what may that be?" **Asked Igneel, Okabe holds his fist out and shows his courage at telling another living organism about his identity of secrets.

**"Me and my friends invented a time machine that is beyond this illusion to most fragments of people's desires and I intend to fix this world to get back to my original world line"** Igneel becomes shocked by the words that came from him, although some of his words didn't make any sense but he understood the part about time travel. He was thinking about the Eclipse but he wasn't sure if he was part of Zeref's plan.

**"So are you planning to hurt this world and cause destruction to the country?" **Asked Igneel a bit furious, Okabe became a bit shaken but replied **"No no, I want to get back to where... I live in Akihabara" **Okabe goes silent and lowers his head and arches his back down a little. He feels like he's lost and afraid that he might not get back this time. He was talking to a dragon; he believed at this point that he must be going crazy. He looks at the dragon and continues in a slight sorrow tone,

**"I need to return home where Kurisu... Mayuri and all my other friends are; if I don't then what's my purpose of all of this" **The dragon frowns a bit feeling bad for the little crazy scientist and replies with encouragement

**"I see so you're not from this world at all entirely; you really are in a deep problem. But I might have a way that'll solve your problem, I do not know who these people are; but I do know some people that might be able to help you there" **Okabe stands up straight again as if he believes there is still hope, Igneel continues.

**"In a city called Magnolia, there is a group of wizards that have some intelligence and some defense mechanisms that might be able to help your predicament"** Said Igneel confidently, He becomes enlightens by the dragons knowledge as to how he might resolve a solution of at least finding his way closer to making the gate way.

**"Who are they!?"** demanded Okabe, the dragon looks away from the scientist, and blows out a burst of flames. It shows a huge symbol in the smoke that he couldn't predict for a few moments; Igneel turns back around and walks to the side a few steps for the pro-claimed scientist to see. It resembles a bird of some kind, he then recognizes that it's a symbol of the phoenix; he becomes delighted ever more of this image. The dragon smiles brightly saying, **"This is the symbol of the strongest guild in Fiore known as Fairy Tail"**


	3. Journey Begins!

**Be Advise that this contains some violence and minor language. I do not own Steins;Gate or Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

As Okabe was still admiring the symbol, he thought to himself that his name would be the meaning to everything. Like the meaning of him to finding freedom, the freedom to him finding the truth, and the truth to finding his way back home to his original multi-verse time line. The fact that he's physically talking to a fire breathing dragon named Igneel, telling him that there are wizards who are called Fairy Tail; made him think that this was just insane and crazy but his childish mentality was driving his emotions to the better of him. As the symbol starts to evaporate, the eagerness of his goal becomes highly accountable; he has no time to lose.

"**Thank you Igneel, I believe this mission to getting me home will now be operational!"** Said Okabe,he begins to laugh lightly to himself **"I shall call this mission Operational: Phoenix!"** exclaimed Okabe, he then begins to laugh hysterically like a mad scientist. Igneel looks at him like a fool almost giving him the palm face.

**"Before you go Hououin, when you get to Fairy Tail there is a son of mine who's in the guild named Natsu Dragneel; if you cross eyes with him don't ever tell him where I am" **Sternly replied Igneel

Okabe was surprisingly shocked that this dragon had a son; Okabe thought (_Is he part of the answer to my mission?) _**"You have a dragon son? Am I going to people who are all dragons?"**Asked Okabe Certainly

**"No, he is a human like you; everyone is human; well for the most part." **Said Igneel

**"By goly a human who has a dragon for a father; that's unheard of; out all the world's crazy plans for the organi- **Igneel interrupts Okabe **"If you ever tell him that I'm here; I will find you and kill you with no questions asked" **Said Igneel coldly

The look in Igneel's eyes were glowing bright yellow, his pupils grew wider as if you were seeing a giant rock; and the expression of sheer anger brought a big fright to the childish pro-claimed scientist. He knew that this creature had a reason for not being near his son. It was either because he left him a long time ago without telling him where he went and or because he was heartless and left his son in anger wanting to hunt him down and kill him. Igneel waits impatiently for Okabe's response, although he believes he scared him a little too much until he notices that his eyes look directly at his with no hesitation.

**"Okay, I will not tell him a single word about your whereabouts is" **Said Okabe confidently

The dragon begins to calm his temper, **"Good, now you best be on your way" **Says Igneel

He draws a huge breath that blows a portion of air close to Okabe's way, Okabe looks to his left a little seeing a way out to the so called far away land of Fiore. He notices that it's around mid afternoon; he looks at the dragon one last time and giving him a nod and politely saying **"Thank you". **He starts to walk away, right before he leaves the boiling and dark cave, he hears the quiet echo rumble of Igneel's voice saying **"Keep heading north for 50 miles and you should find yourself in Magnolia, best of luck and try not to get killed" **then his voice disappears into the deep cave as he makes his way out into the open.

He looks around and notices that there were no clouds in the sky, and that he was very high up from the low level ground that showed a pathway north from 5 miles of his distance. Okabe gets out his cell phone from his pocket and notices that his phone changed color, **"What the devil? What the hell is this!?" **Holding his phone in one hand using his other hand to show looking at it with disgust; seeing that it was the color orange instead of red. He becomes confused, slightly agitated and annoyed. **"Is this a joke for their pleasure to mess with one of my valuable devices?" **Okabe begins to laugh looking at the world around him; he begins to become cocky.

**"They think that they can mess with the famous Hououin Kyouma?!**" he laughs a little louder with a quiet giggling rumble in his voice **"I think not, if they think they can out smart me; then I'll show them a thing or two coming when I reach to my Lab"** he laughs for a few moments but then becomes a bit doubtful; knowing that his lab is far away from home.

He soon makes it down the mountain and almost at the dirt gravel path in the distance up ahead of him. He looks from left to right and only seeing trees that some of them were over 250 feet from the ground. He was fascinated with how many tall trees were in this world line; back at home most trees are the average of 50-150 feet high.

He checks his phone again to check the time; it read **_1:38pm._ **He was intrigued how his phone was with the correct time in the alternate universe; or so he was praising with for now.

**"I'll probably make it to town by night fall if I pick up the pace" **Says Okabe casually putting his cell phone back in his pocket. He looks straight ahead and goes into a deep thought -_Flashback- (__**Okabe's Memory**_) _Okabe seeing Kurisu fly across the room unconsciously landing on the hard wood floor near his couch. Seeing Kurisu dead on the floor from the beta worldline, seeing Mayuri get shot by Moeka; and hearing his shout crying out __**Mayuri!**_ -_Flashback Ends-_

**"Whatever the cost is to save Mayuri and Kurisu; I'll do anything. Rest assure that I will not fail now, I got a chance at finding the phoenix..." **Says Okabe quietly to himself feeling sad but yet hopeful with pride.

Three hours and thirty minutes go by and Okabe sees a sign that reads: (_Veronica 5 miles north and Clover 25 Miles North_ West) He begins to get exhausted and doesn't want to keep walking. He decides to take a break on a bolder beside the sign and sits there for a few moments. As he searches around for something interesting to look at, he hears his phone vibrate; takes it out and opens it **_To: Okabe Rintarou_**

**_From: Hououin Kyouma _**

_Hello Old friend, and me. If you are planning to head north all the way leading to Veronica; don't take it. It will leave you in a tough situation at finding your path to Fiore/Magnolia. Keep in mind that you are sitting near a bolder right now; that's infested with fungi. Stay North West and Head East to the Clover Train Station, which should lead you to Magnolia from there. See you on the other side, El Psy Congroo. _Date: Unknown

Okabe's eyes widen in extreme shock, **"What the?!" **he looks below all around him seeing mushrooms near his feet and then jumps off the rock saying **"Infested with fungi!" **he then looks entirely at the rock seeing all fungi on the curve of the middle all around to the bottom. He then looks at his pants and sees all of the fungi on it; he panics. **"Ahh, get this fungi off me!"** Shouts Okabe as he starts rolling on the grass nearby to get it all off him. He then gets up brushing his pants saying **"Last time I sit on a rock for my relaxation of Indulgent"** Says Okabe casually slightly agitated, he then looks at the phone message one more time and notices that the date read Unknown, **"Unknown? When did I send this" **Questioned himself with curiously. He laughs lightly saying to himself, **"Well thanks for warning me about the fungi"** said Okabe Sarcastically. He puts his phone away and decides to keep moving without arguing with his future self's text message.

Another few hours go by and he reaches Clover at around **_8:37pm, _**when he gets there he sees a lot of people who were dressed in an oddly fashion-like from the early 1900's. One women was wearing a old fashioned blue blouse with a old fashioned hat with roses on it; and her husband was wearing a monocle on his right eye with a regular black attire suit, an old fashioned hat sort of like mixed with a top hat/ causal, black attire finger-less gloves with a odd black stick in his hand, and a grey cape that goes down close to his feet.

He was beginning to wonder if everyone he seen was a wizard in this town; although he couldn't tell, plus he thought realistically that he could have been just imagining of seeing a dragon telling him that wizards exist; when really he could just be stuck in the past from the 1900's. If this were the case then he would have a little bit of trouble getting a microwave since they didn't come out till around the early 1960's. He walks and makes a turn to his left where the sign before him read: -**_Clover Train Station - _**

He walks down and looks to his right seeing the biggest building in the small little down that looked like the city hall of some kind; although it didn't have a clock. He was excited by just how interesting it looked from where he was, to him he almost felt like he was in Europe; instead of Japan. Okabe keeps walking casually with his hands in his pockets looking in the distance of where the train location is. He then notices some people staring at him, like he was some odd ball going to do something terrible to their town. People then start to quietly whisper to each other; as he keeps walking he becomes nervous by how much attention he was bringing upon him. He just wanted to reach to the Clover Train Station before he caused any nuisances. Suddenly, a person comes up behind him and pokes him saying

**"Excuse Me, Sir?" **Okabe freezes as to figuring what he should come up with next. He then turns around and sees a man around the same height as him with long green-black hair, tied in a bun on the back of his head, with two bangs framing his face and an unruly tuft covering his forehead, and had dark lavender colored eyes. He has prominent cheekbones, and wears a pair of glasses with circular elongated lenses. From his appearance he found it looked rather odd but seemed like he was in a high rank from some church. To Okabe's opinion he feels that this man might be disappointed of his outfit and believed that he should be wearing proper clothes to respect their culture in this town; so he replies with a childish smile and laughing holding his one hand behind his head.

**"I'm so sorry kind sir, but I have a name; it's Hououin Kyouma!."** replies Okabe in a confident and agitated tone doing his pose, the guy in glasses was annoyed and disappointed by his weird reaction; knowing this guy was a loony. He doesn't reply and just stares at him starting to loose his patience, "**I didn't mean to intrude this culture in a way that showed my identity a threat; I shall soon prepare a change in my opaquitive appearance in your ruly city" **Says Okabe slightly nervous

The Man was shocked by how he responded to him; he was thinking that he was mocking the city.** "You will have to come with me to the Magic Council Immediately"** Said the man with glasses. Okabe then becomes confused and starts to make a cocky impression,

**"Oh so you're not from a Church? Well why you must also be another figurative of my imagination since you're saying that you're from a Magic Council!" **says Okabe pointing his finger at the man with long green-black hair with glasses in a confident pose.

The Man from the pro-claimed magic council gives a confused shock from not believing how this man doesn't know about them; everyone knows who the Magic Council is in this city.

**"I don't have time to be making jokes with you, I have other businesses to be intending to so if you would please come with me right now; I won't have to do it the hard way" **Says the annoyed Pro-claimed Magic Council. Okabe hesitates for a moment not clearly understanding to believe if he is real or not. He then takes out his cell phone and puts it to his ear and begins talking,

**"Code Red, we have a massive situation on our hands with the so claimed Magic Council, need back up from my minions-" **The Magic Pro-Claim Council hears him and shouts **"Hey!"**

Okabe continues, **"Hurry the organization has found me, El Psy Congroo" **Exclaims Okabe in a hush panic tone. The Pro-Claimed Magic Council becomes frustrated,

**"That's it you had your chance of obeying my order!"** Exclaimed the Pro-Claimed Council, Okabe then quickly kicks the Magic Councillor in chest making fall to the floor. He quickly dashes turning to run for the train station. As Okabe is running in the distance, the Magic Councillor gets up slowly and then turns his head behind from Okabe's direction shouting,** "Doranbolt, go after him!"**.

As Okabe is running for his life in fear and anxiety, he thinks to himself _(I can't let Mayuri and Kurisu down, I have to get to Magnolia, I have to get to Fairy Tail; I must reach Steins;Gate!) _Few moments after, he runs right into Droanbolt and gets blocked from making another 50 meters from the train station. He tries to look to get an appearance from him but couldn't see long enough due to it getting around nightfall. Before he was knocked out unconscious by Doranbolt; Doranbolt said, **"You should of listened to Lahar, a good friend of mine from the Magic Council"**


	4. Onward to Clover Station

**Chapter 4:**

**Be Advise that this contains scenes of violence and coarse language. I do not own Steins; Gate or Fairy Tail. **

The pain at the side of Okabe's head felt like he was hit by the train instead of a person. His eyes and mouth felt dry, the world also felt like it was spinning out of control; he tired to open his eyes but felt very weak and extremely tired. As he was trying to stay awake, he saw a blue carpet with yellow lines at the edges; he was also leaning against a wall and his head down below his shoulders as if arching his back. There were also voices that he heard nearby him and they were hushing something that he couldn't quite hear to well but could make it out, he heard a man's voice say,

"**Do you think that this man is a wizard?"** a long pause silence was in the room until a old man's voice spoke **"It's hard to say, we'll talk to him on trial when he wakes up; for now he can be put in his cell" **then a few moments later he hears them coming over to carrying him as he passes out once again.

When he wakes up he finds himself in the prison cell not knowing how long time has passed, he assumed that he must of been unconscious for awhile now. He looked around to see that it was quite a huge dungeon with a long hallway that made a left turn from his direction, plus another hallway in front of him; not telling how far it went down for more prison cells. He also tried to look closely at a lot of the strange symbols that he didn't recognize hanging on the walls; as he looked down the hallway from him he saw the guard. He couldn't quite see from the distance of his appearance but to him he looked twice as short as him. He felt really dehydrated now more than before and his mind eased a bit from the dizziness but the side of his head still hurt; he put his head against it trying to rest it. Few moments pass and he starts to groan, and say,

**"Man I really got myself trapped in this nutshell by the enforcement of defense"** said Okabe; he went into his pockets to check if they took his phone. He felt his one pocket felt nothing then checked his other one and found that it was gone.

**"Dammit all!"** replied Okabe with a hush of anger, he was now not too impressed by his items being taken away; although he knew they would due to it being the law. He looked around in his cell room and saw that there was no bed in sight; just him leaning against a wall in a cold chill area from the atmosphere. He was furious and stood up,** "Are you serious?!"** replied Okabe shocked and agitated, he started looking around the entire room storming and then saying,

**"Impossible, there's no bed!" **he then throws his hands and arms out gesturing of a displeasure that you would see if someone was looking at an area they didn't like, or if something that didn't make sense to them that caught them off guard,

**"What the hell is this?!" **exclaimed Okabe. He then turns around seeing that the guard was staring at him down the hallway, he rushes over to the bars putting his hands around them and complains.

**"How in gods names do you not have a bed for your humble prisoners?! What the heck of an organization is this?! Does your government just lie around on their asses and not think of a simple necessity for comfort!?** The unnamed guard seemed to be frightened and nervous; he was also off guard by his complaining reactions. He then starts to walk away from Okabe in a fast pace; leading his way out of sight down the long hallway way ahead him. Okabe then begins to bang his head at the bars and looks down from him saying

**"Dam must have frightened the little fella, if anything he seemed more off guard than I was" **he then looks up still having his body leaning at the front bars and sees someone running towards him. His eyes open up in wide shock and became dumbfounded that it was the part-timer from Mr. Braun's shop below his lab named Suzuha Amane. **"Okabe!" **shouts Suzuha.

**"Suzuha?" **replied Okabe still a bit shocked of her presence, **"How did you know I was here?"** questioned Okabe. She then gets a bobby pin from her pocket and pick locks the door within less than 5 seconds; she then opens the door quickly saying,

**"There's not much time, we have to get out of here; all of your questions I can answer later" **he doesn't hesitate for a second and follows Suzuha down the hallway corridor. They make a left turn still running up the stairs, although Okabe was having a slight trouble of keeping up the pace with the part-timer. They soon reach the top and noticing that they were in the main foyer of inside the building, he was quite shocked as he looked around seeing the building looked like a church, although it was also a prison; and probably a court that's attached to it somewhere. It made him believe that Christianity has taken over the government in this worldline. They start to reach more down the long decorated corridor and as they get about half way to the open area in the distant; Okabe sees the guard on the ground out cold and to his shock it wasn't human at all. In fact it looked like a frog, he now believed he was getting close to the verge of losing his sanity. Suzuha shouts back to Okabe as their running saying,

**"Just a little further!"** as they pass the unconscious frog, Okabe wanted to say if she was responsible for that; but he knew too well that it was most likely her foul play. They make it to the open area that appeared to be the front foyer of the building, as they get close to the front doors they were blocked by Doranbolt. They suddenly stop and go into a fight for life stance while Doranbolt gives a serious face saying **"Where do you think you're going?"** questioned Doranbolt cockily, Okabe then realizes that this man was the one who knocked him unconscious from before at the train station. **"Hey, you're the one who knocked a concussion at the side of my head!"** exclaimed Okabe angrily.

Doranbolt has three scars on the left side of his face, the shortest one is pointed diagonally upwards to his left eye in the direction which connects with the longest scar that's directed diagonally the other way, and as for the last scar it's similarly oriented that goes up his forehead. He has almost black shaved hair, with a slightly outlined widow's peak, and complete mildly long sideburns. Bright large emerald green eyes, thin eyebrows and has a simple earring on the left side of his ear attached with an elongated pendant.

Okabe notices that this man has the same outfit as the guy that confronted him that was named Lahar by Doranbolt telling him. He tried thinking of a strategy of how he could get passed him but he couldn't figure out at this point.

**"Well then you should have listened to my friend earlier, and keep in mind that he is the head of custody of the 4****th**** division"**

Suzuha then says furiously **"So you think you can take this man into custody for just walking on the streets?" **Doranbolt shows as if he's uninterested at her comment and confidently said

**"Under the law of jurisdiction**, **we can take people into custody if they seem suspicious to the Magic Council" **Okabe and Suzuha both grit their teeth frustrated, Suzuha then becomes erratic with the situation,

**"Well I guess there really isn't a way around this is there" **she then quickly takes a device out of her pocket and Okabe happens to see it was a smoke grenade; she pulls the pin and throws it in a flash. Doranbolt eye's open a bit in shocked as he was taken by surprise from her tactics and was taken off guard, he starts coughing and shouting **"No!" **Suzaha shouts turning back to Okabe saying **"Run!" **

He was stunned that she had a real weapon in her pockets this whole time; to him believing that she was just an innocent woman just wanting a job nearby; he was beginning to think that she was a goinga little to far with her tactics; but after all she was a solider. He starts running into the smoke and hears the guy still coughing but then a loud gag sprouts out from his mouth; and hears his body fall to the ground as he couldn't seen what happen from all the smoke. He soon saw Suzuha opening the door and him following after her out of the Magic Council building in the outskirts somewhere in Fiore.

As they first reach outside, Okabe could tell it was around early morning, not telling how long he's been trapped in that building. They keep running down a bunch rocky paths to lead their way to lower ground, Okabe's legs felt like they were about to collapse; he tried to ignore it and kept the pace with Suzuha as best as he could. Not only was she good with weapons but also really good at agility and endurance, he couldn't imagine how she was so active. They eventually make it down to the lower ground of the area and Okabe turns his head quickly back at the building; seeing that it was something he couldn't of imagined in centuries.

The exterior design of the building had an outlandish appearance to it; the topping of the lower structure has a series of large floating objects that are suspended in the air at various heights; which composed with the rest of the headquarters. The base itself starts off simple, seemingly hexagonal or octagonal building composed of bricks, with large square windows or double doors adorning many of its faces. On the top part the structure grows drastically larger, extending outwards and taking the shape of a large, round and flat capsized dome, high reminiscent of a bowl. Such of this dome is intricately decorated with dark, geometrical motifs. A series of rhombs is presented in its central part, with the large ones being alternated with slightly smaller ones, and above them are numerous, sharp shaped triangles pointing outwards; to the dome's largest part; which has a wavy decoration just below the flat top with the structure's parts jutting outwards and creating angles. He also noticed above the dome had a palace of some kind that were consistent of three sections, the central one is hexagonal or octagonal of a tower, with its faces adorned by a multitude of high, arched windows, topped by a very massive round dome which starts out small from the tower's tops, grows larger near its own center and then reverts to its starting size near its summit, which has a decorative structure on top, seemingly circled by a wide; floating halo. As for the right side is another, smaller tower highly reminiscent of it; on the left side sits instead a shorter building, with a roof seemingly made of elongated tiles.

He turns his head back to Suzuha still running and thinks to himself _(How in the world is this all happening? First I talk to a fire breathing dragon telling me to go find Fairy Tail, then finding a text message from myself saying not to keep going north, plus when I reach to a town called Clover I get myself caught by the wannabe magical church law councils, than lastly the part-timer comes to save my sorry ass with such witty skills; that I don't even know how the heck she even got here...) _Okabe and Suzuha make a slight right turn and keep pacing just seeing a path and trees in their distance, Okabe continues his thought,

_ (Just now I looked at the Magic Council Branch Building seeing that it simply is not an ordinary building of any kind that can imagine in this century/millennium... Whatever the cause that I did this time, I have to fix it; once I get back to the alpha worldline; I'll first make sure to change all the D-mails back to normal, and possibly work from there of debugging an infinite loop of Mayuri's butterfly effect from dying; in every twisted fate that I can even imagine. At least you tried... Kurisu...) _smiles warmly as he keeps tailing behind the warrior.

Meanwhile back inside in the Magic Council Branch Building, Lahar and his men quickly run over to Doranbolt after about a minute from when Okabe and Suzuha escaped. Lahar and his men see most of the smoke evaporated through the air and Larhar looks to surprisingly see Doranbolt out cold.

**"Doranbolt!" **he examines in shock with fury, he kneels down to check if he was alright and tells that he's just unconscious. He stands up still looking at him laying, and replies to his men saying,

**"One of you take him to the infirmary, the rest of you; will be scouting out all in Fiore to find this man with a freakishly while coat outfit and the women in a blue jacket and black shorts!" **They all reply with saying in unison,

**"Yes sir!",** as the one person takes Doranbolt and leaves the area as this was happening, Larhar turns around facing the doors showing he's the leader of the group and getting ready to go on his scavenger hunt; he then lastly says, **"Alright let's move out!"**, once again they repeat in unison saying, **"Yes Sir!". **They all begin to march out the front door in an originally fashion line as they follow Larhar to the Branch grounds.

An hour later they reach to some abandon village in the country that was a bit away from the train tracks. He was kind of fascinated of how the village landscape was scattered out, although it didn't surprise him by the architectural features like before. They soon make part way in the abandon village finding that she was leading him to a medium sized shack; she then slows down at the door and opens it up. Few moments later, she comes back out as Okabe was catching breath, he see that she has clothes of some kind; wondering where it came from. She looks at Okabe as holding out clothes for him to wear,

**"You'll need to wear this; if you don't want to get yourself caught by the Council"** said Suzuha seriously, Okabe sees that it showed a men's black cape, with casual black shoes, formal black pants and a white mask. As for Suzuha she had a formal black dress, with an old fashioned black and grey stripe hat that you see orphan's wear; and a black mask. Okabe looks at her as if she was crazy,

**"You think you're going to make me wear that ravishing outfit?!" **said Okabe in a uncomfortable expression, she looked at him as if he wanted to wear the outfit but also was thinking that he was using sarcasm. **"Look, I wouldn't be asking for you to do this, but if you don't want your sorry ass back in custody; then I advise you to put it on"** she throws his clothing to him to catch. She then says,

**"I'll be out in a few minutes, just keep watch to see if they might be nearby"** she then closes the door and he waits until it was his turn to change. He didn't like the fact that a law of suspicion would qualify to be taken down to custody. Although if these outfits would pull off for now; then he was fine with it. Although he still wanted to wear his white lab coat, but he decided that he'll fold it neatly and somehow slide it in his beige trousers. He looked around the village seeing wagons, some old horse shoes, random wooden homes and an old saloon just across the dirt road from him; it reminded him of the old west movies that he seen on TV once.

A few minutes later, they were both changed into their outfits, and were ready to move on. Okabe looks all around his outfit as to checking if it was his style but then he said in disgust,

**"I hate it; the idea of chasing phantoms hiding from the ship of fools is just uncalled for"**, she was leaning against the abandon shack door while Okabe was standing beside her; although he was not leaning.** "Grow up will yeah; this is just until we find a way for them to give up searching for us"** said Suzuha casually.

**"Yes about those questions I had for you earlier, how exactly did you know where I was?"** first questioned Okabe sternly although she couldn't see his expression due to them wearing masks. She didn't look at him; just staring at the saloon and saying,

**"It's because you're all over the top news on the magazines, they have quite a good drawing of a picture of you; plus they managed your description quite good"**, Okabe said nothing and she continued,

**"There's also a reward for capturing and bringing you to the Magic Council for 2,000,000 Jewels" **he was shocked to hear about this part; more of the way she described the name of the type of money.

**"Jewels? So now they have a more valuable fundable profit that's used instead of those paper noted trading coin collections of verity?!"**Said Okabe in an amazement, he then begins to laugh a little. He feels the urge to making an argument about it; but decided to ask more important questions.

**"Really the question is; is how do you remember me from the other worldline"** questions Okabe curiously, she turns to look at him and says,** "Because I'm the one that brought you into this mess"** his heart skipped a beat and just was dumbfounded from her words; he was about to argue with her until she replied with a disappointment in her tone,

**"I didn't expect it to turn out this way; I just wanted to look for my dad in Akihabara but then something went wrong... The machine that you guys worked on upstairs known as the Phone Microwave, it had a second part that connected to it"**, Okabe became even more dumbfounded then he already was and his heart skipped another beat and said **"What!? B-But tha... that's impossible!"**

**"I'm afraid it's true, you remember when Mr. Braun complained about the noises you been making; well it turns out it was one specific television in his shop that connected the microwave through a wire that made a connection for the two to correspond" **said Suzuha. Okabe then responded for reassurance.

**"So you're saying that the rumbling came from the television?"** she pauses for a second and replies with a tired attitude **"Yeah, Basically... We should get moving" **she then gets off from leaning against the wall and starts to walk the direction they entered in. Suzuha stops and turns around and takes something out of her pocket and throws it over to Okabe's way; he catches it and couldn't believe that he happen to find it was his cell phone.** "Almost forgot to give you that, took it off one of the councils when they were sleeping"** said Suzuha broadly, he felt like asking more questions but decided that she wasn't in the mood to talk. So for awhile they just kept walking down with silence between the both of them and leaving each other at their own thoughts.

Meanwhile in Magnolia Town, Fairy Tail Guild Building, Lucy was just sitting and reading the weekly sorcerers' magazine as she was a bit bored after doing nothing for the last 3 days since she's got back from the Grand Magic Games. (_Before Sun Village Arc) _Happy flies over to Lucy and says while floating above her head,

**"What you reading Lucy? Is it something good?" **said Happy curiously, Lucy signs and says,

**"No not really just stuff from the Grand Magic Games" **she replied casually,

**"Ohh... do you know where Natsu is?" **Asked Happy, she puts down the magazine and says in a slight of surprise,

**"Now that you think of it, I haven't seen him all day" **Said Lucy, all of a sudden the front doors break through as Natsu runs in crazy and blows fire out of his mouth saying **"2,000,000 Jewels! A wanted mad man on the loose!",**everyone in the guild signs.

**"Like anyone believes a word that's coming out your mouth" **replies Gray cockily, Natsu becomes furious with his close friend/enemy. **"Oh yeah, looks like Gray wouldn't be able to catch a fly" **replies Natsu back with confidence, Gray gets up from sitting in his chair and says,

**"You wanna go loud mouth!" **he says as he walks closer to Natsu, then Natsu walks closer to Gray,

**"Why don't you zip it, Mr know it all" **says Natsu annoyed, then they lock heads at each other in anger gritting their teeth as if they're both about to fight, **"Alright now you pissed me off; your going down" **Said Gray

**"Oh I'm just fired up"** says Natsu, then before they break out, Erza hits the two of their heads together before they did any more damage. She looks at them as if they're just being idiots,

**"That's enough from you two" **said Erza annoyed, as their both on the floor rubbing their heads, she looks at seeing what Natsu had in his hand and took it off him.

**"Let's see what you're going on about" **replied Erza casually, she then reads the paper: _ A mad man that goes by Hououin Kyouma wanted for his crimes as: A suspicion, escaping from custody, and the use of assault on a lieutenant, and guards. If he is found he is to be sent to the Magic Council for custody. He wears a white long coat, with beige trousers, grey sweat shirt and green slippers. He has black messy wavy hair, hazel eyes, square jaw with bony cheeks and is a lanky young man at an average height. He also appeared to have some communication device that seemed highly dangerous. The reward is worth 2,000,000 Jewels. _Then it displays the best drawing they could get out of his appearance.

**"How is that even possible?"** cried Happy, Lucy stands up from her seat and puts her hands on the table leaning over and saying with a shocked expression**"2,000,000 Jewels! That could pay off my rent for days!"**

Gray and Natsu get up from being punched by the S-class mage and Gray says as he and Natsu are still rubbing their heads in pain **"Yeah but who knows where this lunatic can be; he could be anywhere in Fiore"** then Natsu looks at everyone with a cocky confidence and says **"Then will just have to search for him!"**

Erza then puts down the paper and says **"Ok will leave here by tomorrow and decide who's going to partner up with whom and search around the city"** Wendy who starts to walk over to them says,

**"Uhh, maybe we should be searching other towns as well, if anything he might not be in our town" **everyone looks at Wendy wondering if she had a point and then Lucy agrees and says,

**"She's right! We should check other places and ask people if they've seen him"** everyone then agrees to this conclusion. Then they all kept talking about how they were going to make a strategy at finding him; as they relaxed in the guild hall from that afternoon.

Okabe and Suzuha soon arrive at the Clover Station; they wait by the line boundary as it was to come around **_5:30pm, _**Okabe takes out his phone to find it was **_5:15pm; _**he puts in his phone on the other side cape of his pockets where his lab coat was folded neatly in the other one. He then looks around making sure that they weren't bringing any attention to themselves and it appeared to be working; although some people were quietly questioning to themselves with the masks as they walked by them. He then turns back to look to see Suzuha looking at the train tracks just kind of like how Mayuri did when he was back in the alpha worldline. He was hoping that she didn't get killed; he felt like breaking the silence but was just too tired to talk. He felt very thirsty and hungry; and just wanted to go to sleep. If he didn't get anything soon, he might actually die, he wasn't sure how long it's been since the last time he's ate or drank; he actually wouldn't mind a Dr. Pepper at the moment. A few more minutes go by and he couldn't take the silence between them any longer and spoke,

**"You're awfully quiet, what's up? **Asked Okabe curiously, Suzuha say nothing for a few moments with her hands crossed resting on her chest looking at the tracks,

**"I don't know, it's just... never mind"** Said Suzuha, he looks at her as if she's hiding something, **"Really, you can tell me. I don't mind listening to your troubling, if something's up with my lab members; then I must know"** said Okabe seriously, she then looks at him with whether deciding to trust him or not. She then decides that he wouldn't bite and talked about her problem,

**"I just don't get how you're handling it so well being in a world far away home from you" **said Suzuha a little down, Okabe felt as if he was handling it worse than she was; but apparently it wasn't from what the part-timer saw from her perspective. **"I'm just scared and confused as you are; I'm no different from anyone else being stuck in this abomination"** said Okabe a bit concerned, **"No need to worry part-timer, we'll find a divergence of an attractor field here...somehow; although not sure where to be exact" **Suzuha says nothing for a few moments and Okabe continues looking from his right,

**"The shops all around here seem to be for selling old scraps and trader marketing for books, food, water; and other odd scantly wickets"** a mil-second later Suzuha speaks up,

**"Okabe... you should know something before it's a bad time to tell you"** Said Suzuha a bit nervous, Okabe turns to his left to look at Suzuha and she continues,

**"I came from the future..." **Said Suzuha Okabe looks at her confused and replies **"Oh... well err that's a surprise", **

**"I mean I came back to retrieve an IBM 5100 in 1975 and then head back to the year 2036; but I decided that I'd stop by in 2010 to find my dad in Akihabara; but I've should of just went back home when I had the chance and none of us would be in this mess" **said Suzuha a little furious with herself. Okabe's became a little dumbfounded as to knowing what she's saying,

**"Don't tell me you're the person known as John Titor!" **exclaimed Okabe, Suzuha then said quickly a bit agitated **"Would you lie low with your voice, you're going to get our covers blown" **He looks around seeing some people who were waiting for the train; and they were looking directly at both of them as they became confused and slightly suspicious of Okabe's attitude. He then turned his head back and quickly looked at his phone that read **_5:28pm_**; he just wanted to make sure to get on the trains this time; so he remained quite. He then went into a deep thought: (_If that's true that Suzuha says she's claimed to be John Titor herself; then I believe her) _He turns his head back to Suzuha and looks at her directly as she's still looking in the distance at houses, buildings and some of the outskirt country land of Fiore, (_It's probably a more believable assumption than a masculine persuasion. She would have a lower identity and not be caught in the wrong hands; and I can tell by the way she portrays her selfish act as the man on the channel. I don't care if she brought us into this mess; because I know deep down she'll will be able to help fix this... the question still bothers me of how she has a steins reader; is it possible that when you travel to a different universe that there is no other versions of us in this time/worldline to overlap those memories?!)_

The train whistle begins to be heard in the far distance and it tails its way to the station within less than a minute. A voice is heard over the radio from near by the station saying -_All Aboard to Oshibana to the last stop Magnolia-_

They both get in line with the other civilians and get onto the train soon after. They decide to sit near the back of the vehicle; away from most of the people that sit closer to the middle and the front seats. As they sit down they don't talk once again for a long while, Okabe begins to yawn as he is extremely tired and knew that they were going to be on for a long train ride; since this train was only going about 10 to 20 miles an hour. As he sees Suzuha looking at the window from across of him, he started to soon slowly fell asleep; watching his lab member desperately think to her deep thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Been awhile since I've last updated... due to my internet being down :( Anyways I can finally manage to continue my story. To sum up a little detail to this story, Igneel's location is clearly unknown in the real manga; due to the story not that far in from the creator Hiro Mashima. I just made up where he was hiding, since he's hiding in the real manga it made sense to put him in to make the story more interesting. The rising action is on its way soon, the first/ second chapter was just to give you the introduction/exposition of Fairy Tail's background main story to Steins; Gate getting into their plot of the manga in a way. This chapter will give you a little more information about the story between Fairy Tail and Steins; Gate to where they meet in their twisted fates! Be advised that this is rated for T- teen and may contain violence and coarse language. If you're not far into the Manga/Anime of Fairy Tail; be cautious reading this chapter (Spoilers!) Enjoy!**

At around 10:00pm in Magnolia city, most of the citizens were heading all to their homes for the night to get their sleep for a new day. The owners in the markets were closing, some were neatly folding clothes, others were locking up and some that already left closed early. Except for the train station, Hospital, Prison, and Pubs/Local Bars were remained open 24/7. Although the people who were taking the day shift were just finishing up; to switch with the night shifters.

A man comes out from a dark alley and his appearance seemed to have an evil theme to him. He is a young man in his mid 20's known as Jellal Fernandes also known as Siegrain from the events Tower of Heaven. He has blue hair and a red tattoo above his right eye, which he had since as a child. He wears an attire that consists of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red metal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, tight-fitting shirt reminiscent of the one he had in his old attire from the past, and loose gray pants held up by his belt; the pants are tucked inside the boots.

He was alone by himself walking around in the late night, leaving Meredy back at their hiding spot near the bottom of the mountains; not far from Magnolia town. He was sad at the tragic moment of when he lost his fellow friend/member named Ultear Milkovich of their guild known as"Crime Sorciere". He had to calm Meredy down for about 2 hours from her crying today and as for the other day she wouldn't stop crying for about 5 hours straight. He just needed sometime to himself and to think about what he's going to do next; he walked out into the street lights and saw that mostly no one was now in sight.

He walked across the street a few moments later casually reaching to the bulletin boards and read on who was to be most wanted for in Fiore. Jellal looked at the one in the middle the three bulletin boards that appeared in front of him and read one: _Tradeic Venro wanted for stealing jewels 20,000 in the Magnolia bank. Reward 150,000_; no drawing appeared. He seemed to be uninterested in that one in particular and tried looking for another one. He then looked to the one on the right side and saw another one saying: _Christina Fadrici wanted for stealing a valuable necklace, and going nude in public. She was last seen running towards town central; then vanished. Reward 300,000 jewels_; the picture didn't show a good drawing of her. He thought that this one was randomly odd and decided that he would look for a higher price one. He then found one to his left that seemed very intriguing to him and it read: _A mad man known as Hououin Kyouma wanted for his crimes as: A suspicion, escaping from custody and the use of assault on a lieutenant, and guards. If he is found he is to be sent to the Magic Council for custody. He wears a white long coat, with beige trousers, grey sweat shirt and green slippers. He has black messy wavy hair, hazel eyes, square jaw with bony cheeks and is a lanky young man at an average height. He also appeared to have some communication device that seems highly dangerous. The reward is worth 2,000,000 Jewels_. Jellal thought for a moment a bit shocked, (_Attacking a lieutenant! He must be powerful, I suppose I can postpone from my main objective of finding Zeref for now_) He then catches his eye seeing another wanted sign right beside him that read: _Recent Update on the Mad Man, he was also rescued by a women in a blue jacket with black shorts and casual shoes. She is wanted for Breaking and Entering, and assaulting a lieutenant. The reward is now worth 10,000,000 Jewels if both are captured and brought into custody_. Jellal's eyes widen a bit in amazement, he then thinks to himself again, (_The Council must want these people really badly, never thought they would ever raise it this high! They shouldn't be too far... I think I'll go and tell Meredy_) He then rips the two pages of the bulletin board and leaves the area quietly.

The next day, at around 7:30am, Lucy walked into the guild a bit tired seeing that most of her teammates were already there; waiting for her. Except for Erza,

"**Good Morning Luccccccy!**" said Happy flying his way at fast speed towards her, Lucy then jumps a bit frightened in wide eyed and sort of annoyed at the same time saying "**Don't try to trample me!** "And the next thing you know Happy's just about to hit her face until she dodges; which leads Happy crashing into the wall and falling on his back on the hard wood floor. He spins in dizziness "Whooaa",

Lucy looks from left to right and then looks at Natsu, Gray, Wendy and Carla all sitting at one of the tables close to the bar; Marijane appeared to not be there cleaning thou.

"**Where's Erza?**"Asked Lucy, Gray was the one to reply "**She said that she had to go the store to buy something for the trip but I don't get why she needs anything; she already has more than she needs**" then Natsu butts in saying,

"**Yeah, at least she's not here to hear you talk behind her back**" Gray then turns to Natsu in a death stare agitated being near him and saying "**Are trying to start another fight!?**" then Natsu says casually, "**Who says I want to fight an amateur like you**" Gray starts to stand up from his chair and slightly raise his voice "**Don't piss me off Natsu, I'm really not in the mood of whooping your ass!**".

Natsu then stands up from his chair and says a bit agitated as well, "**I'd like to see you try that**" Then Wendy butts in waving her hands and a bit scared/ friendly saying "**Guys there's no need to fight**" then Carla the cat Wendy's friend also butts in saying "**There's no need for you two to fight in a time like this**" then lastly Lucy butts in saying "**Guys there's more important things right now, we have to find that wanted mad man**".

Natsu then turns to look at Lucy and says, "**That's right, I forgot to tell you something about that Lucy**" Lucy slightly looks at Natsu curiously as to wondering what she doesn't know already about the wanted crazy man.

"**The crazy man happen to also be with a girl who rescued him from the prison in the magic council**" Lucy becomes a bit surprised and she says "**So there's two people now that we have to go after?**"

Gray replies to Lucy's question holding up the new paper that was received this morning in their guild,

"**Yeah, if we capture them both it will be worth 10,000,000 Jewels" Lucy goes fully dumbfounded and looks at them in disbelieve, "You're serious?! That's worth a lot for just two people!**"

Happy starts flying around Lucy's head annoying her and saying,

"**I know think about all the fish you could feed me!**" then Lucy quietly whispers to Happy looking the other way from him and saying sarcastically "**Like I'd be even giving you fish**" Happy's eyes go half way down and replies curiously, "**Huh?**".

Then the doors burst wide open and the scarlet women appears in front of everyone in the guild. She looks straight at Natsu and Gray and asks in a slightly raised voice,

"**Natsu, Gray you weren't fighting when I was gone were you?!**" both Natsu and Gray went sky rocketing in joy and goodness quickly saying,

"**No, were just being good pals**" said Natsu, and then Gray said "**Yeah nothing bad at all**" they both laugh together.

Erza looks at them sternly for a few moments as to whether of believing them, she then decides to trust that they're behaving and replied with a nod saying calmly "**Good**" she then turns her head looking at the rest of her teammates who all looked a bit tired, Wendy speaks asking Erza a question,

"**So what did you buy at the store?**" Erza slightly smiles and takes out something from her big brown backpack she was carrying on her shoulders and says turning around to surprise them,

"**It's my new sword that I'll use to attack my new enemies**" she gives an evil smirk as Lucy, Wendy and Carla all go dumbfounded and disappointed.

"**Uh don't you think that's going a little to far**" said Lucy, the sword was extremely long at least about 4 feet, it was had the fairy tail symbol imprinted with golden/silver edges around the entire shaft of the sword; as for the rest of the sword it self has strong titanium metal; that appeared to have a sharper end then most of her swords. Erza looks at them more confidently and seriously then before and says,

"**Of course not, it will be useful on anyone tries to get in my way**" Lucy becomes a bit frightened wishing she didn't ask.

"**Wendy you and Carla go with Natsu, Gray and Happy to Clover**" Said Erza making an order. Wendy and Carla nod both of their heads at the same time and then Erza looks directly at Lucy and says,

"**As for you Lucy, you'll be tagging along with me in this city**" Lucy also nods her head and replies with "**Okay**"

Erza then looks all around at her teammates one more and using a serious tone saying "**We best be off, to search for them**" Everyone nodded with concern and they all left the guild heading out to the early bright morning in Magnolia city to search for their target that's on the loose.

Meanwhile, on the train almost heading its way to Magnolia city, Okabe wakes up feeling very dehydrated and having the need for water and some food. He saw that Suzuha was still sleeping and looks around to see where exactly they were; he then looks out the window. He saw basically green plain land and some houses scattered all around the areas; as they kept passing through. He begins to yawn and checks the time on his phone seeing it was 7:43am he talks to himself quietly saying,

"**Were almost here, quite sure it should be no longer then 15 minutes**" he puts his phone away in his black cape pocket and just sits back and tries to relax. He was really excited of finding the truth that he has been waiting for a long time. The truth about the symbol, the truth about destiny, the truth about his meaning for his atlas name and most of all the truth to leading to the choice of Steins; Gate. Every since he was fifteen he believed at trying to find a way of taking his life in a new turn to protect his friends and making them live happily with his full new personality and change. He remembers the day clearly (Flashback) – _Okabe watching Mayuri near the tombstone of her grandmother and looking up into the gloomy sky; with a little sunshine shooting down towards Mayuri's way. As she was reaching her one hand out it was as if she was trying to reach to heaven to speak with her beloved grandmother once more. Okabe thought to himself (I can't let my friend disappear, she doesn't deserve it; if anything I'm the one that should deserve it) He begins to run quickly towards her shouting "Mayuri!" he grabs her and says with despair " You are now my hostage you hear! I'm not letting you go! Not now, not ever! I am a Mad Scientist!" Mayuri almost felt as if she was going to cry but held it back knowing that Okabe was concerning about her. They hug in the gloomy morning of the abyss of yesterday._ (Flashback Ends)

He looks over to Suzuha and sees that she was still asleep but notice that she had a newspaper on the empty seat beside her. He stood up and quickly got the newspaper and sat back down and reads the wanted criminals. He finds his picture sketched pretty well but for Suzuaha it didn't have a picture for her at all; it must be because she didn't get arrested in national public like he did. Then aside from the update he saw that it was worth capturing them four times as much from what Suzuha was telling Okabe the other day; at the abandon town that was somewhere in the East from Clover. He quietly said to himself again,

"**Why the hell does this futuristic federal branch of institution from a Magic Council want us for that much of a cost?**" he looks at the newspaper with hesitation as knowing that his identity may be compromised.

"**A suspicion, escaping from custody, assaulting a lieutenant and guards. Well for one thing I sure didn't attack the guard, I only tried to complain to him about the poor quality they had in their facility. Another thing my communication device is not dangerous, its just a cell phone but these people must find me a threat due to their worldline being completely out of whacked...**" he looks at his picture,

"**Dam... they got a good god like sketch of me with every feature from the face to the torso and lower waist below. This will definitely destroy my identity**" Said Okabe kind of agitated, his eyes kind of widen as if he wondered who the heck exactly could get his identity. He then puts the newspaper on his lap and slouches forward in his chair pouting and trying to remember how someone could have gotten it. He recalled that most of the time he ran away from the council, then it hit him and remembered that he was knocked out cold by Doranbolt. He then rests his back in his chair and brings the paper back up to cover his head and says,

"**So it must have been someone when I was out cold on the stone ground back in Clover**" he then puts newspaper aside from him and places it on a empty seat to his left. Then he closes his eyes and says carelessly,

"**Doesn't matter anyway, a lot people in this world can have the art of an angel if it's the heart that can contempt its master** "said Okabe cockily to himself, he begins to quietly chuckle to himself and saying,

"**They think that will stop me in my tracks**" he then begins to smile inside the mask and starts to laugh a little louder, "**Will see who will be victorious at standing on the edge of the glory mountain by the end of dawn**" he then begins to laugh a little bit louder for some people to at least hear him from the seat ahead of them and the one across from them. The people start looking at that guy in the mask wondering why he was laughing for the oddest reason.

One man in his early 30's who was bald, with a long thin dark beard growing from his chin which reaches down below his upper chest in a wavy motif. He was a quite serious guy person and seemed to have a lot of patience. He then said to his two friends that were sitting near him,

"**What the heck is that guy's problem?**", another person who was a girl with blue eyes and pink hair wearing a black vest top with a matching skirt that had a vest sports collar, and tie that reached only to her mid-chest. She leaned over to look and see the man laughing to himself, she then said a bit interested with a cheery confused expression,

"**I don't know but it looks like he's laughing with joy?**" Then one other guy that was sitting beside the girl was a man in his mid 20's who has bluish silver hair, most of which was spiky strands that jut upwards on top of his head, except for ones that are kept pointing down and partially covered the upper left part of his face. He then replies casually uninterested saying,

"**He's probably just a brave man showing off his acting to the public**" then the bald guy replies with a "**Yeah**" and then turns around with is arms crossed and looks at the silver haired man and the pink hair women saying suspiciously,

"**Although don't you think it's a little strange that a random guy is heading to Magnolia for playing his act, there isn't even a theater there**" then the pink hair women smiles kindly with joy and says leaning over to the silver hair with one hand at the side of her mouth as if telling a secret,

"**Maybe he'll be playing on the streets?!**" The silver haired man closes his eyes as if wanting to drop the subject and then says,

"**Yeah you're probably right**", the bald man then speaks up with concern changing the subject in a way saying,

"**We should hopefully be able to find and catch those two crazy people**", the silver haired man opens his eyes saying,

"**Only if they are even in Magnolia right now at this minute; well will just hope and see**" he then brightens a bit up and puts his one hand out in a fist giving a confidence attitude to his teammates,

"**Will be the first to catch those people and receive our prize for our wonderful Lamia Scale guild**", then Sherry goes love struck and stares at Lyon saying,

"**Oh Lyon those words touched me!**" then Jura just rolls his eyes and just listens to the two talk their words out.

As Okabe had been still laughing he realized that he brought attention at the corner of his eye and knew that he had to keep a low profile. At the rate he was making, he wasn't having any good progress.

"**Shut up**" replied Suzuha, Okabe then immediately stopped laughing noticing that he woke her up. Okabe felt bad, "**Sorry for waking you; got a little carried away**"

Suzuha gets up from resting her arm near the window that she was sleeping on and sat up looking directly at Okabe,

"**If you don't want to get caught you got to control yourself, otherwise we will be ratted out pretty quickly**" said Suzuha a bit agitated and seriously, she was beginning to wonder if he wants them to get caught. Okabe looked at her with a bit of guilt,

"**I'm sorry it won't happen again**" Said Okabe, Suzuha looks from her right to see that there were some people staring at them from across their seats; it happened to be Jura from Lamia Scale. She turns back to Okabe's direction,

"**We already have a person catching up to us on our identity; if anything they could soon find out that we are their targets**" said Suzuha seriously, Okabe doesn't reply and she continues,

"**Just try to act like were normal civilians that are just doing our own businesses, if they come up to us; you just let me handle most of the talking okay?**" said Suzuha knowing that he can act like a crazy man very easily; predicting on his personality. Okabe nods and they say nothing for a few minutes and a voice announces through the train PA systems,

_Attention all passengers we will be in Magnolia Station in 10 minutes, please still wait patiently as we will arrive momentarily and enjoy our wonderful refreshments at the front. Thank You._

Okabe didn't know there was refreshments, so he told Suzuha that he was going to get some; she warns him to be careful as he was just about to leave his seat. He walks into the front of the train station seeing a bunch of varieties, and a young women that is staff member of the train station; standing beside it from the table. She wears a red vest with white shirt underneath and has blue eyes and burnt orange hair.

"**Hello my name is Christina, How are you doing today sir?**" Said Christina with a smile and slightly tilting her head to one side

Okabe felt as if wanted to make his big entrance to the women and to hear that the nickname he gave a few weeks ago in the past back in his worldline to his assistant Kurisu; made him want to indulge in this activity ever so eagerly but hesitated.

"**Fine thank you for asking. The names Okabe, I was just wondering of what your choice of varieties were to offer?**" asked Okabe curiously and politely

"**Sure! We have Pancakes, Eggs, Bacon, Toast, Muffins-**" Okabe ignores the rest of what Christina says while she talks as he notices that he couldn't find any Dr. Pepper. He was disappointed and thought to himself (_No Dr. Pepper!, Come on they must have it! Dam, I guess I'll have to try at a local market later to find one_) "**Orange Juice, Apple Juice and there any thing else that you need help with Okabe?**" said Christina with another joyful kind smile.

"**No, I'll just have some bacon with eggs; and have half a glass of orange on the side**" said Okabe quickly choosing his meal. "**Sure!**" A few moments after Christina gets the plate and puts his meal on the tray with the orange juice she hands it to him. He takes it and she then lastly says,

"**Hope you have fine day in Magnolia!**" Okabe returns to his seat with his tray on his lap and sits down eating kind of quickly with his mask not fully taken off but enough for his mouth to be shown eating.

"**Wow you got a nice breakfast to strengthen up your day**" said Suzuha a bit in a happier mood. He then smiled with a mouth full saying,

"**It feels like its been days since the last I've ate**" replied Okabe in relieve manner.

"**It has, you been arrested for about almost a week before I was able to reach you**" To Okabe's shock he was surprised that he was even sill alive ,by the fact that you can't go without water for more than 2-3 days. I guess sleeping is what saved him energy and to slower down his hydration levels. Okabe then recalled that he still had a one other question that bothered him the most of all this entire time since he arrived here; he became quite serious now and a bit concerned.

"**About this worldline were in now, did you get caught in the bright multi- colour light from downstairs with Mr. Braun? Or did it only get caught from the lab?**" asked Okabe curiously,

"**To be honest I'm not entirely sure, after the situation between my mistake and the malfunction, I rushed up to your lab and found that you were shouting your friends name before we all disappeared; and that's about it**" said Suzuha, Okabe felt as if she wasn't telling something,

"**You said that the T.V is what corresponds to the microwave, the question is; did it still work when you made your accident?**" Asked Okabe suspiciously

"**Yes, it still worked but there was something odd about the T.V, there was a different picture that displayed some kind of big building that reminded me of the renaissance or say more of the early 1400's to 1600's building models. Then before I knew it I ended up here; in Magnolia actually nearby the train station; although no one noticed to see me appear right into this world.**" Said Suzuha

Okabe widens in shock and realizes something huge,

"**Kurisu must be somewhere around here as well! She could be in danger, I know that you two have a thing going on between the animals of herbivore and carnivore but we will have to look for her**" said Okabe very concerned

Suzuha was unhappy to hear about the women from Okabe who is so called working with SERN in the future; but knew that she was part of the future gadget lab and that he's friends with her.

"**She's someone that you shouldn't be hanging around with but I've already warned you**" she lets Okabe sink in her words and continues,

"**Will look for her as soon as we get off this train**" Said Suzuha seriously. Okabe nods, he was relieved to hear that the working warrior was going help him find her; wherever she may be hiding. He then changes the subject and asks one last question for reassurance, "**So I'm assuming after you arrived here, you somehow looked around and found info about my chaos incident within Clover?**" Suzuha nods and then replies a few moments later,

"**We should be at our stop at any moment; get ready**" Okabe then nodded while finishing the last of his meal and replied with confidence,

"**Of course, then we shall find our Fairy Tail; that could help us get out of here**" Suzuha then becomes a bit shocked at what Okabe was saying,

"**What? Are you saying that you want a guild from this town to help us? Its suicide**" Said Suzuha seriously, Okabe objected her answer and replied kind of annoyed saying,

"**What makes you so sure that they won't help us? They might be the answer to all our problems!**" Suzuha signed and then replied coldly and calmly to Okabe,

"**Listen to me Okabe, everyone especially guilds will not hesitate to take us in to custody, for whatever the reason you believe that you think they can help us they won't because they can't be trusted. No one can be trusted from here after what we did; most people wouldn't listen to what we would have to say anyways because of how much they are being rewarded for if they find us**" Said Suzuha clean as air, Okabe was frustrated and didn't know if she had a good point or not. Although his mind was racing from the dark truth the lives within him and he didn't want to have to deal with anymore casualties; so he believed that finding Fairy Tail was the only way reaching closer to Steins; Gate no matter what. He then retaliates her comment and replies saying with faith in his tone,

"**I believe you're wrong. I think they'll give us a chance if we try to please with them. No matter how hard we have to try; we'll eventually get through to them somehow; once that happens will be on our way dealing with the rest of our dilemma** " Suzuha then replies in a concerned and curious way,

"**Oh yeah, then what makes you so sure that we'll get through to them?**"

"**I don't but I believe in them. As to my fullest heart trusts in the phoenix that lies within the truth. We cannot fail, it's known as Operation: Phoenix and our mission is not to fail, we must reach higher at seeking the answer at all costs; if we ever want to get out of here and save our world as well**" said Okabe with a little pride in his tone and a smile hiding under his mask. Suzuha was speechless for a few moments as trying to sink in from what he was saying,

"**Alright, well I can't say anything now to stop you if you want to get yourself caught into the wrong hands but I'll do the best that I can to help you find Kurisu and Fairy Tail**" She smiles under hiding under her mask as well although Okabe couldn't see her expression but he did know her tone of agreement with the mission.

_Attention all Passengers we have now arrived in Magnolia Station, please be ready for visitors who are getting off this station. Thank You and have a wonderful day in Magnolia!_

Okabe and Suzuha get out of their seats and start to head walking into the train hallway just about leading their way down to one of the closet doors until they were stopped by a tall man known as Jura, along with Lyon and Sherry beside him. They were standing at the side of the hallway as it looked like they were going to let them off the train first; and then Jura replied with a casual tone kindly saying,

"**Hi you must be actors traveling around the cities?**" Okabe and Suzuha seen it coming knowing that they had their suspicions. Okabe was bit a nervous telling that they would have no chance running away from this guy.

"**Yeah were just here practicing for a scene coming up soon in Clover**" said Suzuha

Sherry pops up and speaks excitedly to the two mysterious figures, "**You two look like you would make a wonderful couple at playing the part!**" Okabe looks at this women noticing that she in a way looked like Faris Nyannyan. Suzuha looks at this women as if she wanted to punch her in the face for even saying those words.

"**Thanks, keep coming to our plays if they entertain you**" said Suzuha using a kind tone.

"**So are going to be playing on the streets?**" Asked Lyon, Suzuha knew she couldn't stay for much longer; otherwise their cover will be compromised.

"**Yeah, later today around 3; we got to prep up first**" Said Suzuha casually, Okabe was looking at Suzuha wondering if she was crazy; and was actually wondering if she was seriously meaning they were going to be working on a play.

"**Well, we'd be happy to watch you guys, whereabouts where you'd be in town?**" Asked Jura curiously, Suzuha quickly made up a lie saying "**It will be on central path near that cathedral**"

"**Alright, will be pleased to see you then**" said Jura, Lyon hesitated for moment and said,

"**We could always watch their play to-**" "**No I think seeing them today would be great, would it also be too much to ask for an autograph?**" Interrupted Jura

Okabe and Suzuha glance at each other for a few moments and then they both look back at the three of them "**Sure, we'd more than pleased to give you a pleasant signature of our fulfillments**" Said Okabe Casually, he then takes out a pen from one of his black cape pockets; since he always carries one just in case. Lyon takes out a piece of paper and gives it to Okabe; he then signs it and hands it over for Suzuha to sign hers. They then give it back to Lyon, and the signatures' were displayed as he looked at it for a moment:

_Okabe Rintarou & Working Warrior_

Lyon looks up as he hears the one woman say, "**It was nice meeting you three; hope to see you then**" and then they turn in a 90 degree walking their way off the train and onto the platform of Magnolia Station.

Okabe and Suzuha walk casually and take their time walking down the huge platform station leading to the exit. Suzuha had her eyes from left to right every 5 seconds as if they were going to be alerted for danger at any minute. Okabe who was pursing Suzuha seemed to be a little anxious as well due to the fact that he knows organization here known as the Magic Council is after him and Suzuha from rescuing him. He wanted to use his phone but knew too well that it would cause a lot of attention. Suzuha checks to see if the three were behind them but to her surprise they weren't in sight; they've must of believed them.

They soon make it out from the platform station and start walking a little up down the street, Okabe went into deep thought in the process (_Were coming Kurisu... Christina, I hope we bound from this tragic nightmare phenomenon and find you. I can't let you die! Not here! And Mayuri... if your fate of existence is even here right now; will make sure to fix this. I'll make sure to fix all of this, and I pray that the enlightment of the sun will shine down and guides us to your living childish sprit once again..._) Suzuha stops in her tracks in the middle of the crowd and Okabe continues his thought (_As for Suzuha, John Titor... believes I'm his/her savior; does this mean that I'm the only one that I can be counted on?! For what? How will I save the world from massive destruction? Maybe I'll find out what the organization is planning under their cheesy schemes before it happens..._)

"**Okabe**" says Suzuha, Okabe was snapped back into reality and saw that she was trying to get his attention. She half way looks at him while half way looking ahead of her,

"**There's people up there in the distance that are looking for us; we'll have to take another route and quickly**" in the distance Okabe sees a few people through the crowd talking to some strangers, one that had black spiky hair that looked like that other guy Lyon he met earlier with silver hair that his strands jut upwards instead this guy had his jut downwards. He also seen a few other people that appeared to have different hair colours such as pink and blue hair, but it didn't surprise him since his friend Faris has pink.

The pink hair man has spiky hair but his was a bit like Lyon's but more all over the place, as for the younger girl who looked in her very early teenage years has straight long hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs that is framing her face reaching down to her chest. Okabe couldn't see what they were wearing due to Suzuha not giving him enough time to think or get a good look at the enemies.

"**Come On, lets move**" said Suzuha in a hastily fashion, Okabe begins to purse quietly and quickly to a new direction although before they could get far they hear a man shout out to them,

"**Hey you two! Where do you think you're going?!**", Suzuha and Okabe turn in shock to see that the three people heading towards their way noticed them.

"**Dam they found us!**" loudly whispered Okabe, "**Don't panic, they might fall for it**" loudly whispered Suzuaha, they soon make it close enough to them in the next few seconds about 8 feet away from them. Okabe and Suzuha now got a better appearance at what they looked like.

The pink hair man was wearing a opened collared waist coat with golden trimmings around it, one sleeve blocking his left arm while his right arm is fully exposed showing a symbol too well that Okabe recognized from Igneel; Fairy also wears a white and black line scarf and black open toed sandals. The black spiky hair man wears a white opened coat with long sleeves that has thick white collars at both wrists with a blue line across it, dark navy blue trousers with a beige belt and black shoes. The young women wears a black skirt with collar shirt underneath, has a yellow big bowtie with 2 buttons in the middle of her skirt, long black leg warmers that reach up past her knees and little black heels. The pink hair man was the first to speak up with a slight of anger in his tone,

"**Have you seen these two wanted criminals roaming around here?!**" the pink hair man puts the paper at their faces showing the picture of Okabe, and at least some sketch of Suzuha. Okabe's mind was rising in anxiety and couldn't take much longer of standing around to be caught by part of the organization. "**No we've heard about them but were not interested in at finding them; we got no time because we go our own businesses**" Said Suzuha in annoyed tone,

The pink hair man was sort of not impressed by her comment and thought that she was a bit rude and began to curiously question in a slight angry tone by saying,

"**You have better businesses then not taking a second of your own time?**" Suzuha didn't expect to hear that type of behaviour but soon realized that this person would be a little more difficult to accommodate with, she then quickly replies "**Were sorry we haven't seen them but if we do will let you know**" "**Thanks for your time**" replies the man in black spiky hair that was on the right a little behind the pink spiky hair man; as for the young long haired blue girl was standing to the left and a little behind the pink hair. Gray and Wendy make a few steps of exiting to leave, on the other hand the pink hair man was unsatisfied.

"**Wait!**" slightly raises Natsu's voice, he makes a few steps closer over to Okabe's direction and looks at him with a unpleasant glare as if he was trying to fear him. The black spiky hair man rolls his eyes as to knowing that his friend/enemy was going a little to far he then says, "**Natsu lets go**" Okabe was dumbfounded and more anxious knowing that this man is the person that has a dragon for a father named Igneel.

He knew he couldn't reveal the location of where Igneel is hiding since he knows it will not be good on his hands. He was trying to think of way for them to believe his innocence but didn't know how he should go on about it in this point of view. He felt that he was in a very uncomfortable position, his mind was flowing with too many thoughts of what to say; but then decided to say nothing and became speechless. The pink hair man known as Natsu replied with curiosity still having a bit of anger in his tone, "**How come your so quiet?!**" he tried looking up a bit to see through his mask but failed. Okabe was sweating inside the mask knowing that his cover will be blown if he doesn't say anything, he then comes to his senses and replies confidently,

"**I'm sorry, but I didn't believe I had to say anything**" Natsu puts his head down looking at the ground showing a black evil aura,

"**You're telling me that you didn't have to say anything?**" Said Natsu unsure and still not happy. Okabe just stands there looking at him; feeling that he might of said the wrong thing to the wrong Natsu quickly uses his right arm and grabs Okabe by the shirt and pulls him off the ground. Gray and Wendy become very shocked from Natsu's action using towards a civilian,

"**Natsu put him down!**" exclaims Wendy, "**Natsu what the hell is wrong with you?!**" exclaims Gray angry and agitated, Suzuha looks at Natsu not impressed to the turn of events; she tries to think of a strategy of how to escape from them. Natsu then shouts in anger,

"**You think that isn't suspicious in any way, the way your dressed, the way your acting; it seems that your definitely our target... Doc**" suddenly Suzuha roundhouse kicks Natsu at the side of his face and he goes flying doing a few cartwheels across the quickly looks to Okabe and says,

"**Okabe, lets go!**" Gray and Wendy go into a fight stance and look at both of their enemies with determination and anger,

"**You don't hurt our friend!**" exclaims Wendy, Suzuha and Okabe already start getting some distances away from them and Suzuha shouts out,

"**Then tell your friend not to hurt mine**" Gray puts his wrists together and starts to cast a spell, "**You're not going anywhere! Ice-Make Floor!**" the floor starts to tail its way to Suzuha and Okabe, they were running as fast as they can heading their way up an alley but then the ice reaches to them. They start slipping their way closer up to the alley and then fall about half inside, Okabe becomes very confused and shocked at what he just witnessed; and thought as he was getting up and looking back in the direction of the three people from Fairy Tail making their way to them (_What in the hell is this? A mere magic trick illusion? It can't be...I-Impossible!?_)

"**Don't get distracted, in this world there's at least 10% of people who are capable at using real magic; come on move your ass we have to keep moving!**" Says Suzuha quickly still running, Okabe then soon continues to purse Suzuha and make their way out of the alley, they then hear someone else shout,

"**Sky Dragon's Roar!**" the gash of air that is shooting at 120 miles per hour tails it's way into the alley, Suzuha hears the wind about to hit them and turns around in flash grabbing Okabe and says in a panic "**Look Out!**" pushing him and herself to one side and staying on the ground for a few seconds. Suzuha looks into the alley seeing that their about halfway in catching up to them, she then gets up and picks up Okabe quickly, "**Will have to find a bunch of turning exits in this city, come on follow me; quick!"** Says Suzuha making a drastic anticipation, they run for dear life without turning back this time.

"**Don't think you'll get away that easy! Fire Dragon's Roar!**" exclaims Natsu, it makes it's way towards them but in the nick of time they reach to another alley way and turn left. As they just enter the alley the flame shoots right past it, Okabe was tripping out madly in a crazy running formation as Suzuha was just keeping her thought in a serious manner trying to make their way from escaping the Fairy Tail guild.

Okabe looks and sees that he has little spark of fire on his black cape he then very quickly smacks it and the flame goes out, as he's still running he turns a right following Suzuha and runs up that way for bout 30 seconds; and then quickly making a left.

Meanwhile, the three members from Fairy Tail run into the alley from where they last saw them and kept running then stopped for a few moments at the intersection, "**Okay I'll go right**" Says Natsu, "**Okay then I'll make a left**" Says Gray, Wendy Nods "**I'll keep moving forward**" the other two nod and then they all go their separate ways.

As Okabe and Suzuha make their way onto a new street they run quickly into the big crowd up ahead that appeared to be a block near central path, they soon reach inside and slowly make a fast jog; heading across the road and stop on the other side looking to see that they were near a parade that was making its way to them from their left. Okabe couldn't take much more longer on the running and felt like he was going to pass out, on the other hand Suzuha didn't even break a sweat. Okabe returns to his deep thoughts (_10% of people having the mentality of a childish use of being wizards, what foolish nonsense; that's like an imaginable kids fantasy coming to life! Dam... if only I had the use of magic to time travel at this moment; those fools wouldn't of seen us coming. Without the time leap machine, and my lovely assistant by my side; we don't have a real chance. The Organization will find us, if we stay here; we have to keep moving for now; and deal with negotiating with them later._)

"**We should continue to keep moving**" replied Okabe a bit concern and anxious

Suzuha look around for a few moments and to see if they were making their way here and found that they weren't at the moment. She nods, "Y**eah will head towards the parade and make a right up the street and try to lose them there**" Okabe nods in agreement and they make their way running again. As to Okabe he felt that he was going to die of exhaustion but kept pushing from immediate danger that is tailing behind him. They soon make it up to the street a bit and make a right; they run down that street seeing the cathedral up in the distance but quickly see another road to their left and turn down it.

Not only was their three people after them but the magic council; and possibly the other three people on the train they met earlier. They could be anywhere searching for them; if anything they could be around the corner. Although they have a decent chance without their faces showing; which relieved Okabe a bit; probably Suzuha as well. For awhile they make it down this one long street still not looking back and soon arrive at the main market area; they pass this and eventually make near a bridge. On the other side of the bridge it had apartments that people could rent or buy out. As they reach closer to the bridge they slow down completely and stop to relax.

Okabe breathes heavily kneeling with his hand resting on his knees, while Suzuha was breathing lightly and having her hands behind her head; taking deep breaths.

"**Well I think we lost them for now**" replied Suzuha still catching her breath, "**Yeah, those magicians sure know how to pick up the heat; although I'm quite surprised we escaped from them**" replied Okabe, Suzaha puts her arms down and looks off in the distance from Okabe,

"**Yeah but they do what their job is usually ordered to do; you know. That's how I had to live with doing in my time**" said Suzuha seriously,

"**I bet it must have been hard to make decisions you didn't want to do**" Said Okabe, she looked down and replied with a down tone, "**Yeah**"

Okabe looked behind Suzuha seeing a gondola making its way under the bridge, he watched it for a few moments fascinated seeing one in this odd city. He then look around the area across from the bridge seeing apartments that went for a least 500 meters or more down from left to right in his view. Then he turns looking on his side of the bridge and finding a some people down towards the direction heading away from them.

He suddenly realized that a scarlet haired women was in his direction and he became completely dumbfounded, relieved, some what melancholy and confused at the turn of event he saw before him. He didn't stop to think and ran up towards them leaving Suzuha in the area, he ran and ran until he got close and shouted,

"**Kurisu!**" he soon makes his way about 10 feet in distance and stops. He begins panting for a few moments and by then the women turns around along with a friend who is a blonde haired both look at him confused and curious the blonde women spoke,

"**Huh? Who's Kurisu?**" Okabe trembles in fear seeing that he mistakenly had the wrong person and soon fell to his knees looking down on the floor and then looking at the both of them. They look at him with a serious and suspicious expression,

"**Y-You're not Kurisu**" replied Okabe shocked and staring directly at the scarlet haired women. She stares directly down at him and gives a glare as to finding if he's her enemy or foe, she becomes very suspicious by the outfit he was wearing. Okabe tries to lift himself up but was still lost in his mind from the realization of his misfortune. The scarlet hair women then replies in a cold and frightening way,

"**Who the hell are you?**"

**Hope you guys liked Chapter 5! I finally got around to finishing it, what did you guys think of the twisting and interesting encounter that lied between the Fairy Tail and Steins; Gate?! Let me know in the reviews! Also if you guys have any suggestions in improving, or any questions about the story or future events; let me know. Thanks! Have a good thanksgiving! xD**


End file.
